


One Hell of a Right Hook

by alianora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: He had saved the 1970’s for last. He hadn't seen much except the base when he and Tony came through, and in his lifetime (timeline? This was confusing) the 70's had passed with him sleeping in the ice, and if he was staying...well.





	One Hell of a Right Hook

After Steve delivered the stones back to their proper times (and had the eerie experience of dealing with the keeper of the time stone), he...walked. He guessed that was as good of a description as any other. He knew where he was going, and where he would end up, but for a while, he walked.

He pulled the ball cap he swiped down over his eyes and just looked around for a while. He had saved the 1970’s for last. He hadn't seen much except the base when he and Tony came through, and in his lifetime (timeline? This was confusing) the 70's had passed with him sleeping in the ice, and if he was staying...well. He was staying. Probably.

Bucky knew what Steve was thinking, was planning. They had talked it out most of the night before Steve stepped into the machine. Bucky had even been the one to bring it up initially. Admittedly, he'd brought it up by tossing a pillow at his head, but Bucky has sworn he’ll be ok- that this was ok. This was something Steve could want.  
  
But none of that mattered, really, if he couldn’t figure out how to get close to Peggy without taking a well-swung fist (or briefcase. Or phone. Or stapler.) to the face.   
  
She had a hell of a right hook in the ‘40s, and Steve was absolutely positive that she’s only gotten more vicious.  
  
He dropped his head and bit his lip to try to hide his delighted smile at the thought.  
  
But what if she didn’t believe him? What if she thought he was a spy or a clone or something equally absurd that he never would’ve thought was possible before living through all that he’s seen?  
  
It had been twenty five years for Peggy since Steve went in the ice, after all. For Steve, it had only been seven.   
  
Which was both mind boggling and very strange to consider, to be honest.  
  
He shifted on his feet and grimaced at himself. He had been watching the gate of the military installation from a distance away, trying to decide how he was going to approach her.  
  
Following her home would definitely end up with his nose broken, if not worse, but he couldn’t approach her here.  
  
Bucky had rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of his head when Steve had paced and muttered to himself while thinking about this, and Steve had ended up with another pillow to the face.  
  
“Right,” he told himself, bouncing impatiently and echoing Bucky’s final private words to him, “Get your head out of your ass, you punk, and go get your girl.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully did not title this "Disco!Steve." You're welcome.


End file.
